


Elephant

by OtherCat



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only person who can see the elephant, can't do anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elephant

_(He isn't being bullied at school, Shinonome-sensei.)_

There is nothing that Soubi can do about Misaki Aoyagi. There are spells, there are words and persuasions he could use, if Ritsuka would only allow him too. They wouldn't harm her, and might be better for her in the long run--safer than than her pills, with fewer side effects. He's offered, he's hinted, he's suggested--but he's been repeatedly refused. Ritsuka loves his mother, and is determined to take care of her as best as he is able. By himself. That his mother rejects him violently doesn't matter--she's the center of his world.

He can understand the sentiment. Seimei and now Ritsuka are the center of his. He can't disobey an order from his master, any more than innocent Ritsuka can see that Misaki's madness isn't his fault.

_(It's his mother.)_

He knows what it's like to be always on your guard. How to follow the rules, and what to do when the rules suddenly change. Soubi wants to say, "Ritsuka, live for yourself, not for your mother."

Soubi knows that he can't, because he lived for Seimei, and now he lives for Ritsuka. He can't argue in favor of independence, when he belongs to Ritsuka. Even if he tried, the words would come out wrong, strangled by conflicting rules and orders.

_(Can you help him?)_

He knows what it's like to be in orbit around a star that might explode at any second. How you still reach for the warmth, even though it burns you. Soubi wants to say, "Ritsuka, it isn't your fault."

Soubi knows he won't be believed. He knows it's Misaki's word over his, and Ritsuka can't help but believe that he's to blame for Misaki's illness. If you're told something often enough you'll come to believe it--words are powerful, even if they aren't being used as spells.

_(Can you face her?)_

He knows what it's like to not be able to trust a kind word. How even the kindest words can carry the sharpest edges. Soubi wants to say, "Ritsuka, I love you."

_(Are you brave enough, sensei?)_

**Author's Note:**

> Paraphrasing of the conversation in volume six between Soubi and Ritsuka's teacher. The title comes from the phrase "elephant in the living room" which is used to describe an open secret within a dysfunctional family, which is never discussed.


End file.
